Going to Barlow
by dragonfly91
Summary: On Goten's eighth birthday he gets on acceptence letter to a school called Barlow Academy. Chi-Chi sends him to Barlow but what will his life be now that he's no with his family and friends. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z but I love it!

Please write me some reviews!!!!

Chapter 1: The Letter and the Visitor

Chi-Chi was standing next to the counter in the kitchen. She was making breakfast for Gohan and Goten. Today was Goten's eighth birthday.

"Gohan! Goten! Come get breakfast" when she said that, she heard fighting in the hallway. Then she saw Gohan whip around the corner running to the table.

"Oww! Mom Gohan pushed me." Then she saw Goten came around the corner rubbing his right arm.

"Gohan say you're sorry to your brother. Even if he got to the table first you would eat all the food before he would."

"Sorry Goten. To make it up to you tomorrow by giving you a five second head start. Okay," said Golan.

"Okay," respond Goten.

As usual she made herself her own breakfast. By the time she sat down Gohan was getting ready for school, a lot earlier than usual. And Goten was still sitting at the table playing with the food that remained there. Five minutes later Gohan was out the door.

"Bye Gohan! Say Hi to Videl for me okay," said Chi-Chi.

"Okay bye mom and Goten see you later. I'll say hi to Videl for you. Bye." He was gone.

It was now just her and Goten. It's been like this since Goku died. It only got worse when Gohan started to go to school. It was unusually quiet today.

"What's wrong Goten? How came you are not getting ready to go over to grandpa's house?" questioned Chi-Chi to her youngest child.

"Mom I'm eight today and I was wondering if I can go to school now. You know like Gohan and Trunks do every day." Goten said this while still playing with the food on his plate.

"Well now that you are eight you can go to school now but you still have some time to wait. The school year is almost over and you don't get to start until the next school year. Sorry honey you still have to wait some time. Plus if you leave who will keep me company."

"But why do I have to wait. Can't I just start now?"

"Well Goten the thing is everybody waits and if you were to start now you would have no clue what they're doing. Come on Goten let's get ready to go the Grandpa's house."

Five minutes later Chi-Chi and Goten were on their way out of the house when the mailman came to their house. His name was Patrick. He was a fat little man, always out of breath by the time he made it to their house.

"Oh Hello Patrick how are you?"

"Madame! J'ai porte une letter pour toi." (In English it means: I have a letter for you.)Goten didn't like him so he hissed at Patrick. Patrick was always learning a new language to flirt with Chi-Chi.

"Here you are bye" he said after Goten hissed at him again. He handed Chi-Chi a brown letter. Then he ranaway.

"Goten don't hiss at the man he almost had a heart attack. Did your father teach you that?"

"No mom Gohan did," he then whispered, "thought dad told him to." He said all this look at his feet.

"Well Goten it's not nice."

Chi-Chi then looked at the letter in her hand. It was addressed to a Mr. Goten Son. She opened the letter. It said:

Barlow Academy

Hello Goten Son,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY! If you are getting this letter it means that you are still alive to see you eighth birthday. We at Barlow Academy would like to welcome you to our school. We are honored to have someone like you in our school. Today at about twenty hundred hours (eight pm) someone from our staff will meet you and your parents to see if you will join us. Don't worry we will find you. See you then.

Signed,

Arthur Barlow

Chi-Chi's hands were shaking by the time she was done reading the letter. She knew that it was a family tradition to go to Barlow; after all she went to Barlow as well. She quit school a couple months before she married Goku. Now it was time for Goten to go. He was at the right age. Goten there was something about him that made him different from all the other Sayians on this planet. She just knew that Goten belonged at Barlow. And now there was no stopping it.

"Mom what's wrong you're shaking?"

"What did you say honey?"

"You're shaking mom. What's the matter?"

"Well I'm shaking with joy because I have really good news for you. Starting very soon you will be going to school."

"I will! Will I go to school with Trunks?"

"Sorry you have to go to different school. You will find out later okay. Don't tell anybody okay. Come on let's get going. "

They walked to grandpa's house. Over there they started decorating the house for Goten's birthday party. They spend most of the day decorating. They were almost done when Chi-Chi remembered about the letter again.

"Dad guess who got into Barlow Academy today."

"No he didn't!"

"Yes he did, Goten got in he got his letter today. But Dad I'm unsure if he should go."

"Well honey its family tradition. One child in the next generation of the family gets to go. It's the best school there is. He is your baby I know, but you have to let go of him."

"I don't what to. He's all I have left of Goku. Gohan will be out of the house in two years. If he goes to Barlow I will only see him on the holidays. I'll be alone again."

"Not true you can see him whenever you what. Just let him go. Don't forget you still have me."

"Okay Dad your right. I'll just wait till the time comes for them to pick him up."

The front door opened. Then closed with a slam.

"Mom are you in here." Asked Gohan.

"Yes I'm here and I have great news for you about your brother."

"What kind of news mom is it good news?"

"Yes it's good news. Today Goten got accepted into a school today."

"Cool. Congratulations Goten. So mom when is the party going to start?"

"When everybody gets here."

So the party started when everyone got there. Bulma, Trunks, Vegeta, No. #18, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Vadel. Everyone had a good time. When Chi-Chi told them that Goten accepted into Barlow nobody seemed to care. Nobody asked what kind of school Barlow was. Not even gohan asked and he was goten's brother. The closest anybody got to being interested when Trunks asked if Barlow was near his school. Chi-Chi on the other hand was stressed the whole time. She kept on looking at the clock. Five o'clock went by. Six o'clock went by. Seven o'clock went by. Seven thirty. Seven forty five. Seven fifty nine. Then finally eight o'clock. At eight on the dot there was a knock at the door. Three sharp, little short knocks.

"I'll get it mom," said Gohan moving towards the door.

"Wait Gohan I'll get it. Come with me Goten, Dad will you come with me?"

"Of course sweetheart why wouldn't I."

Chi-Chi along with her dad and Goten answered the door. There was a dark figure in the doorway. It was a man about six feet tall. He was wearing a royal purple cloak with a little golden crest on his chest. He had dark skin the color of chocolate. His eyes were light blue. He had a narrow face with thin lips and a really long nose.

"Hello my name is Gutso Bask. I'm here to speak with the parents of Goten Son, in regard to Mr. Son's attending Barlow Academy. Who might that be?" he said looking between Chi-Chi and her dad.

"Hello I'm Goten's mother and this is my father. I have a question are you going to take him tonight?"

"We will take him soon but may I step inside its cold out here." She stepped aside to let him in.

"Thank you," he said entering the house.

Stepping inside the house the whole room got quiet. Everyone looked at him.

"Mom who is this man," questioned Gohan looking suspiously at Gutso.

"Well Gohan you remember earlier when I told you that your brother got accepted into a school. This man Gusto Bask is going to take him there."

"Mrs. Son I know you must have some questions for me. Now is the time to ask them before we leave." Gusto said this looking only at Chi-Chi.

"Will I be able to see him anytime I want?"

"You are his mother. We cannot deny you that right. But you have to understand there are sometimes that you can't see him."

"Will if I want him to come home can I take him out?"

"Yes and no. if you want him to leave and he wants to leave as well, then he may leave. If he wants to stay then he gets stay even if you want him home.

"Mom what's all this about?" asked Gohan

"Yea Chi-Chi what's this all about?" said Bulma

"Well along time ago when my family was wealthy. My family along with other wealthy families founded a school called Barlow Academy. After the school opened my family gave a lot of money to the school to keep it running. They wanted to thank us. So to thank us they would accept one child from the new generation of the family into the school for free. But it's only for one child. That child will be accepted on their eighth birthday. This generation it's Goten and only children from Goten will be able to go to Barlow. Sorry Gohan."

Chi-Chi said this feeling sorry for Gohan but the thing was that Goten had lived in Gohan's shadow all his life. She wanted more for Goten. She knew that she had to send Goten to Barlow. Goten was different from Gohan. He was more of a gentle person. He would never grow up to what was "expected" of him, being one of Goku's children.

"Mr. Bask Goten will go to Barlow Academy. We are honored that you have accepted Goten into your school."

"Mom, no! You're making a mistake. Goten belongs here with us not at some strange school. What would dad say?"

"Keep your father out of this. I let him raise you the way he wanted. Goten is my child and I say he goes to Barlow. No if ands or buts about it." Chi-chi said this getting madder by the minute. How dare Gohan question her actions? Gohan on the other hand was shocked his mother had never yelled at him. Got mad at him yes but yelling never.

"Chi-Chi, listen to me. Gohan's right what would Goku think? You have to think of him. Goten's his child as well," said Bulma.

"Shut up Bulma. Your husband's still alive. He hasn't left you three times with two kids and with no money to help you. You don't know how I feel. Goku has spent less than a day with Goten in his entire life. When he died that last time he left me with nothing! Now tell me why should I care about how he feels about this whole thing. Mr. Bask if you take Goten tonight can I come with you."

"Of course if you want to. We could leave now if you like."

"Yes, now would be great thank you. Goten say goodbye to everyone."

"Bye everybody see you later," said Goten holding his mother's hand.

"No mom you can't take him" Gohan said this reaching for Goten.

"No Gohan when you have kids of your own you can raise them the way you want to. Bye"

With that blue and white light filled the room. It engulfed Mr. bask, Chi-Chi, and Goten. It rose up a through the ceiling. Then they were gone. Everyone looked around.

"Great party now wasn't," said Vegeta smirking. Then he laughed. Everyone gave him that "are you crazy" look. "What it was a good party." He added later.

"Okay party over. Everyone go home."

"When will Goten come back?" Asked Trunks look sad. He knew that Goten's mother got mad but this was the first time he had seen her get angry. But he was not the only person shocked. Everybody was shocked as well. Chi-Chi was never like this.

"Well trunks" Chi-Chi's dad said, "It will take three days to enroll him in school. So in three days he will come back but not for long. Sorry."

"Why grandpa? Why Goten?"

"Gohan you are like your father. Goten is like your mother. You were born more Sayain than human and Goten more human than Sayian. Goten fits more of the Criteria than you do. So he got picked. But you should talk to your mother when she comes back. She'll explain everything to you."

Please write some reviews. Please. I want to know what people think about it.

I have been thinking about this story along time. Barlow Academy was my idea. It comes from no one of thing. If there is something else by that name I'm sorry. The next chapter should be coming soon in about a week or so. I have two tests this week I have to study for and every one of my teachers gives me about three times the regular homework load. They all act like their class is the most important. They always so you "will need this for your future jobs" you right. I have a job and the only thing I use from school is very simple math. Like adding and subtracting. You don't need the other stuff. Oh. I'm rambling sorry. Please review.

All so if you have and ideas about what's going to happen or you want something to happen just tell me and I'll see if I can fit it in to the story line.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z and if the name Barlow comes from anything I don't own that too.

Chapter 2: Enrolling and going home and exams

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Barlow Academy~~~~~~~~~~~

Barlow Academy was located on planet Vert the planet of trees. The school was made of all bricks. The main building of the school was large, but it had no real shape. There were windows of glass about one foot from each other. Scattered about a mile around the school were smaller building. Around each of the smaller building were houses. Just regular houses. They were all different colors, blue, yellow, green, and so forth. About ten miles from the houses were arenas. These arenas were huge. All made of marble. One for each of the sports Barlow had.

In front of the school a blue and white light appeared form the sky. It descended to the front of the school. Once the light went away Mr. Bask, Chi-Chi, and Goten appeared.

"Here we are Mrs. Son, good bye Mrs. Son. See you in class Goten."

With that he disappeared into the blue and white light. Mother and son turned to each other.

"Mom, where are we?"

"We're at your new school honey. You're going to live here for awhile. Come on Goten lets go inside."

They start to walk towards the big oak doors of the school. Chi-Chi knocked on the door. It creaked opened. From the outside the inside of the school looked like a small church. Once stepping inside of the school it changed dramatically. The ceilings were high and they were painted with every different color. The walls where all made of red bricks. The doors on the inside were made of oak with about half of the door being made of glass. There was a sign that said front office, with an arrow pointing to the left.

"This way Goten," she said pulling his to a hallway on the left. But before they could get into the hallway on the left a man walked out of it.

"Hello Chi-Chi nice to see you," he said catching them both off guard.

"Hi do I know you," replied Chi-Chi holding Goten close to her

"Oh yea your right it been a long time. Forgive me my name is Hector Zing. We use to have chemistry together. You know before you left and got married."

Oh hector I remember you. We use to sit next to each other all the time in class. Well long time not see. This is my son Goten." She said.

"Hello little man how you doing?"

"Hi." Said Goten hiding behind his mother.

Well we better get going I have to get him enrolled."

Actually that's why I'm here. We have this new system where we collect data about the children before they enroll. So he just needs to take his entrance exams. Come here I will show you to his room.

They walked outside and headed towards the houses. They made it to the houses. Sorry Goten all the other houses are full. For awhile you will be by yourself for sometime. Why don't you look around the house and pick out the room you want. I need to speak to your mother."

Goten ran inside the house and he could be heard running around the house.

Chi-Chi you have to leave for the exams. You have to leave now. Sorry."

"Okay. Goten I need to speak to you." Goten came out running to her.

"Yes mom,"

Goten I need to go now. You're going to stay here. I'll come by with gohan to visit from time to time. So bye. Have fun okay,"

A man appeared next to Hector.

Hector I need to take him now to his exams,"

Okay. Goten I need you to go with Mr. Monte. Chi-Chi I'll take you home.

Chi-Chi hugged Goten good bye. Chi-Chi disappeared into the blue and white light again. Mr. Monte turned to Goten.

"Come on you need to take your tests now.

"Okay"

An hour later Goten was in a large classroom. He was sitting in one of the many desks in the room and Mr. Monte was sitting at a teacher's desk. He was asking Goten questions.

"Mothers name?"

"Chi-Chi"

"Father's name?"

"Goku "

"Siblings?"

"A brother."

"Name?"

"Gohan "

"Grade level?"

"Haven't started"

"Good it means we're starting fresh. What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Sparing with my Trunks."

"Who is Trunks?"

"My best friend."

"Do you understand why you are here?"

"To go to school."

"Yes you will be taught by the best teachers in the universe. So far from the look of things you will start school tomorrow morning. There will be somebody to get you. They will accompany you all day."

"Will school be hard? Cause Gohan and Trunks say it is."

"Only if you don't pay attention. Come on let's get some dinner. Stay by my side the whole time. I don't want you lost before you start."

Okay. Are there a lot of other kids here?"

"Yes but over the years they quit school so it will only be about twenty students by the time you finish school."

"Oh okay."

So they went to a large room with small tables. Many people where sitting at some of the tables. All of the people there were children none older than about twelve years old.

"Is this the whole school?"

"No this is about half of them. When you're thirteen and fourteen you take your exams to see if you are fit to move on in to our high school area. If you pass you go to Barlow Academy if you don't then we erase your memory. All problems are then dealt with. You go on with your life we go on with ours. Now sit at any table and someone will be right over to make sure you are taken care of."

Goten chose a table near the middle of the room where not a lot of children were sitting there. Then a short pixie like man with red eyes, purple hair, and wearing a green waiters outfit appeared at Goten's table.

"Hello young sir, what can I get for you this evening?"

"I don't know what I want. What do you have?"

"We have an excellent grilled cheese sandwich, with red hot tomato soup as our special today."

"Okay I guess I'll have ten of those thank you."

"No problem."

Goten enjoyed his meal that night. Someone did find him halfway through his meal. This person brought him to a Victorian style house where he was told to stay and explor to and they next day thay would have all his information sorted out.

Meanwhile at home….

Gohan stared out of his room window looking at nothing in particular. A bright light appeared in the corner of his room.

"Gohan I need you to listen to me." Said Chi-Chi dreading the conversation that followed.

"Why?" questioned Gohan.

"This might also affect you."

"What?!"

"Gohan calm down. I'll explain. You know how in the bible it's said that there was a fight in between angels and demons. It's true that that did happen. There was one man that believed that certain powerful families should not have to choose which side to take. So certain families refused to take part in the war. Once the war ended those families that didn't take a side were punished by both the angels and the demons. Their punishment was that for every second that those families didn't fight they would have to repay to the angels and demons. Someone in each family would at the age of eight go to a school, named after the man that convinced them not to fight, and they would devote their life to repaying back to the angels and demons. For every second the chosen person would have to give one year of their life. What they had to do is unknown to me?"

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Our family was one of those families. Goten is the second child so he has to go to the school called Barlow Academy. I was just like you I was born first but I did have a twin sister and since she was born second she had to go to Barlow. My father and I tried to hide her but they set the mountain that we lived in on fire. While we tried take out the fire they took her and killed our mother for trying to hide her. In that fire I met your father." Exclaimed Chi-Chi tears now rolling down her face.

"What?"

What do you think? Any ideas anybody would like to add.


End file.
